


every night in my dreams

by daisyridlevs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, I love them so much, Modern AU, Reylo - Freeform, soft, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyridlevs/pseuds/daisyridlevs
Summary: Rey and Ben are best friends, and have a tradition of spending valentine’s day together. The catch? They’ve both been in love with each other for years, and neither of them have a clue[modern au, valentine’s day fluff]
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 130





	every night in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> i’m barely getting this up in time but i MADE it lol. happy valentine’s day babes, enjoy :)

“I just like… I feel shitty. It’s a stupid holiday.” Rey sighed, setting her phone on her bathroom counter and putting it on speaker. 

“I agree with you. You know I do.” Ben's voice bounced off the tiled walls, amplifying it around her tiny half bath. “But maybe this one won’t be as bad?” 

Rey scoffed, shaking her head. “What makes you think that?” Her voice was muffled as she bit down on a bobby pin and twisted her hair into a bun. “Nobody is interested in me.” At least, not the one person she wanted. 

“Maybe someone will surprise you.” Ben usually wasn’t one to be hopeful, and Rey found her eyebrows shooting up involuntarily. 

“Yeah, like who?” She scoffed, sliding a second bobby pin in and strutting back out to the living room. “Listen, all I want tonight is the usual. Titanic, moscato, and two tubs of triple chocolate ice cream with my best friend.” 

The phone fell oddly silent, and maybe she was crazy, but it seemed like he was literally holding his breath. “Ben? You are coming, right?” Her stomach twisted. He wouldn’t just leave her hanging...he’d never do that. Not today. 

Valentine’s day was shitty for both of them, and it always had been. That’s why they’d made a tradition of out spending it together. It was arguably one of her favorite ways to spend a night- alone with Ben and a bottle of wine.

“I...actually have plans.” His voice sounded strained, and she felt her stomach drop.

“Oh.” She didn’t really know what to say, chewing on her lip nervously as she started at the wall. “Thats.. awesome. I hope you have fun.” She hoped he wouldn’t notice the wobble in her voice, but she knew he would. He was always so observant with her. 

“Rey, I promise tonight won’t be as bad as yo-”

“Talk later, bye!” She cut him off, ending the call and tossing her phone aside. Her mouth quirked to the side as she bit back her disappointment and threw on a coat. She didn’t really want to go out, but she needed wine and ice cream for herself, even if he wasn’t coming. 

She should’ve know he would find someone eventually, and that their little night together would be taken away from her. Still, it hurt like a motherfucker. She’d known him for what… 8 years now? And for at least five of those, she had been hopelessly in love with him. 

Rey wasn’t an idiot, she knew she could never tell him. Or, more accurately, she could, but she shouldn’t. If he didn’t feel the same way, something like that would destroy their friendship, and she needed her best friend more than she needed a boyfriend. 

There was always a tiny hope though, just a little sliver, that made her think anything was possible. She clung to it like a lifeline, even though she didn’t want to. 

But for the first time in years, Ben had plans, and not with her. If there was ever any hope, and there probably never even was, it was gone now. She willed herself to remain steady, biting her lip and starting the car. 

Better get two bottles of wine. 

—————————————————————

The sun was just beginning to go down, orange gold beams of light streaming through the blinds. Rey closed them, grumbling, washing her living room in darkness save for a few candles. 

Plopping herself down on the couch, she clicked on the TV and loaded up Titanic, the title screen music making her cringe.

They watched it every single year, and she never had the courage to tell him she hated it. He seemed to really like it, and besides, it was always more about the company anyways. 

But why was she even bothering to watch it if he wasn’t here?

She shrugged to herself, taking a long sip from her wine glass and pressing play. Even though she hated it, she felt her face flush when it started. It could’ve been the wine, but she knew it wasn’t. It’s funny how something you normally wouldn’t care for or notice can hold so much significance once you’ve shared it with someone special. 

Not even ten minutes into the movie, Rey was cracking open a pint of chocolate ice cream when she heard a knock on her door. She ignored it, figuring whoever it was was lost, or confused, or trying to sell her something. 

But the knocking persisted a moment later, along with what sounded like an awkward shuffling of feet. Annoyed, Rey pulled herself up, setting aside her ice cream and headed for the door. When she opened it, the anger in her expression melted instantly, lips parting slightly in surprise. 

“Rey?” Her throat felt tight in the strangest way when he said her name, her hand clutching the doorframe tightly. Standing in front of her was none other than Ben Solo, holding a bouquet of yellow flowers. His brows were pinched in a nervous expression as he searched her eyes for a reaction. 

“Ben? What are you doing here, I thought...” She trailed off quietly, her stomach fluttering. 

“That I had something planned?” He flashed a tight lipped smile, a strange combination of anxiety and excitement. “Yeah. This is it.” He took a deep breath, appearing to steady himself, and locked his gaze on hers. “I couldn’t go another Valentine’s Day without being honest with you, Rey.” 

“Okay…” She breathed, biting her lip. Her knees turned to rubber, and she tightened her grip on the door, knuckles turning white. She had imagined this so many times in her head that it didn’t feel real. 

“I love spending this day with you every year. I love getting drunk and falling asleep on your couch. I love how you always somehow end up with your head on my chest.” He took a deep breath, chewing on his cheek as he paused. “I know we’re friends, and I understand if you don’t want that to change, but…”

“Ben…” She felt her eyes begin to water, her cheeks growing hot. Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry.

“Please. Just let me finish.” He ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly, and she noticed his fingers were trembling. “I‘ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember, Rey. I can’t hide it anymore.”

Rey felt her heart swell, and suddenly her knees were made of rubber. “If you don’t feel the same, I understand, and we don’t ever have to talk about this again, I just couldn’t live with myself if I never…”

Without saying a word, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close, kissing him softly. Caught off guard, he stumbled, the flowers he’d been holding tumbling to the floor. His hands searched for her waist, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly as she threaded her fingers through his hair. He tasted sweeter than she’d ever imagined. 

It wasn’t until she pulled away for air that she noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks. She had cried in front of him so many times before, but for some reason this felt different. More vulnerable. More...honest. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been dreaming of this.” She whispered, lips twitching upwards into a grin. “I love you too, Ben. I always have.” He smiled, his own eyes filling with tears as he cradled her face gently. 

“So what do you say to spending our first real Valentine’s Day together?” He wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb, gazing into her eyes. 

“I couldn’t ask for anything more.” She sighed happily, picking up the flowers he’d dropped. “Titanic and wine?” 

Ben bit his lip awkwardly, scratching his head and chuckling nervously. “As long as we’re being upfront about our feelings…I honestly hate Titanic. I only watched it because you love it so much.” 

Rey snorted, throwing her head back with a chuckle. “Oh my god, you’re kidding.” She shook her head, rolling her eyes. 

“What?” Ben raised an eyebrow, smirking. 

“I can’t stand that movie. I thought you liked it.” 

Ben burst out laughing, a huge grin spreading across his face. “Okay well.. just the wine then?” 

Rey brushed a loose strand of hair out of his eyes, sighing happily. 

“That sounds perfect.”


End file.
